User blog:Patchworks Inc/Apparently, it's an OC idea...
So, I was just playing with toys with my little sis and I thought of this random OC idea that I want to tell all o' y'all. So here it is: He is always seen smiling and spends his every waking moment with this puppy dog named 'Baby'. The dog is (assumed to be) a girl. She wears a pink bow all the time, and is kind of scruffy with ten fur and light brown spots, and big green eyes. She is strangely tiny and never make a peep. He loves Baby in the deepest way possible and would die for this pup. This boy has never stated to anyone what his name is, and whenever anybody asks for his name, he says, "Classified." Literally, that's ALL he says when asked that question. Most people just call him 'Classified' because they don't know what else to call him. He doesn't talk much, but he does talk some. He has a monotone voice, but will scream at you if you even touch Baby. He make sure sure Baby is safe at all times, and basically lives for Baby's happiness. No one has ever seen him eat, but they've all seen him at lunch time watching Baby eat. When someone asks if he ever eats, he responds with "Baby's happiness is the most satisfaction I'll ever need." Apparently it is, because NO ONE ever sees him eat. And he feeds Baby human food, and like a whole table of food for each meal. He does sleep, though. On the ground. So Baby can sleep on the bed. What he dreams about, who knows... He always seems to know exactly what Baby wants and whenever she wants it. He finds enjoys it very much just to simply watch her play with toys, eat food, or just sit in a chair. When people ask him "How do you always know what she wants? Can you understand her? How? She never makes any noise" he says, "Baby understands me." He does interact with other people, as long as Baby is nearby. He takes a great liking towards sleep-overs, and gets really excited when the person ACTUALLY comes over to sleep for the night with him. Seriously, he like jumps up and down and starts yelling in joy at one hundred miles a second. That only lasts about 10-30 seconds though, so it's soon over. After he suggests that they play slumber party games, which means they get to set up something for Baby, and watch her play. He is almost never has eye contact with anyone accept for Baby. He has a tendency to stare of into space a lot of the times, which leaves everyone wondering if he ever actually listens to anyone. He somehow managed to get the school to let him bring Baby with him to his classes. But then again, the school board would probably be responsible for his death because he'd most likely DIE without Baby. He has and has had straight A+s ever since his first day of school. He gets amazingly good grades (like what the heck, 100% percent on EVERTHING and a quarter of time it's ABOVE that), but never thinks much of his education. He is never seen with his parents, but does have them. A lot of people don't even know who his parent's are, since he spends all of his time with Baby (OMG I've mentioned that a million times over again, but when talking about this guy, Baby's his LIFE). He seems have no care for the word "property", because if he finds anything that interest him, he picks it up and takes it home with for Baby and him. It's like he has no idea what "property" means, because he has just found some cute little children at parks or something and just started to walk them around at scoot whatever stroller they're in or bike their on somewhere else. Someone always returns the important things back to their rightful place, though (idk like CHILDREN). He always claims that he simply "found it". He claims that he "found" Baby, so who knows where Baby actually belongs. But, Baby seems to be in the right place, because she IS pretty happy with, er, "Classified". So, that's about it. Does anyone know a fairytale that would suit this weirdo??? Category:Blog posts